The Umbrella Perils Of Toadette
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: When Toadette is having a good time in the Acorn Plains, she comes across an odd umbrella that emerged out of a thunderstorm, with a note stating that the city it originated from is in danger. With her heart in the right place, Toadette ventures on towards the direction the umbrella came from, with the umbrella in tow!
1. Stormy To Sunny

**The Umbrella Perils Of Toadette**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Another cute adventure starring Toadette. I just kind of wanted to use the umbrella as a means of giving Toadette a nice object to combat with, so yeah. Enjoy, everyone!

* * *

It was dark and stormy, with white lightning striking as thunder boomed loudly, the clouds dark bluish as it harshly poured, with the winds blowing nasty as a lone yellow colored umbrella was moving about. It headed eastward, being blown down towards the earth by the winds as the storm started to fade away with every inch of floating down.

Toadette was walking in the Acorn Plains, heading northward as she was in the Acorn Plains Way level, enjoying the wonderful Spring weather as she hummed to herself, merrily skipping about. The looming thunderstorm was several miles west of the Acorn Plains.

"Ahh! It's so nice and sunny today!" Toadette exclaimed as she gleefully giggled with joy, bouncing about. "Nothing screams feeling the sunshine like an adventure!"

She then topped as she heard something. She looked up, to see an umbrella floating down towards her, with it being yellow colored with white dots. Toadette grabbed the umbrella with both of her hands, holding it as she glanced at it.

"Wow! I wonder where this umbrella came from!" Toadette exclaimed as she observed the umbrella, seeing a bright blue note on top of it. Grabbing it, she looked at it, reading, "Help...! Our city has been raided by strange hoodlums! Use this umbrella to fend them off!" Glancing at the umbrella, she shrugged as she held it in her right hand, taking in a breath as she started to head west to the northern direction, where the umbrella floated from. "Well, looks like I got my wish! Fret not, people from troubled city, cause here I come!"


	2. Waddlewing It

Toadette hummed as she headed northwest with the yellow colored and white stripped umbrella, enjoying the bright, sunny rays as she relished the nice, spring breeze. She then noticed several Waddlewings flying towards her, with Toadette attacking them with the umbrella, causing them to fall on their backs as they were knocked out.

"Wow!" Toadette exclaimed as she looked at the umbrella, blinking in astonishment as she nodded her head, being in awe. "You're better than I anticipated! I can use you to attack, along with making myself look cuter!" She squealed as she hugged the umbrella. "Well, this adventure is off to a great start!"

As several more pesky Waddlewings came down to swoop at Toadette, the plucky young pink mushroom girl spun about, using the umbrella to its potential as she smacked the flying squirrels away, being able to continue onward as her quest to help the umbrella went underway.


	3. Say No To Smeeches, Kids

Toadette was on her merry way towards the northwest in the Acorn Plains with the yellow colored and white stripped umbrella in tow, humming as she paused briefly, to spot several Smeeches flying about, pink pig like enemies with two tiny wings, two beady eyes and plump lips. Toadette counted five, doing her best to dodge them as they became attracted to Toadette.

"Don't mind me, you strange piggies!" Toadette exclaimed as she dashed away from them as quick as possible, only for one to suck her face, causing Toadette to panic as she smacked the Smeech with her umbrella.

Hearing the other four Smeeches coming towards her, Toadette looked down the cliff, gulping as she noticed how rugged it was, with several sharp, orange colored jagged rocks below waiting. Believing in herself, Toadette jumped, using the umbrella to glide as the Smeeches followed after her. Landing on the dirt paved yellow path on the other side, Toadette dashed away as quick as possible, hoping to lose the Smeeches as she hid in a nearby cave, panting as she caught her breath.

"That was a little too close," Toadette admitted as she glanced at her umbrella, smiling. "At least you were able to keep me safe, you cute little umbrella!"

She then heard a growl, gulping as she began trembling. The young, humanoid mushroom girl turned around, wondering what was causing the growling.

"H-hello...?" She stuttered as she began whimpering. "...Meep... I hope that was my stomach..."

As the growl get louder, the ground began shaking. Toadette yelped as she dashed out of the cave, heading northward as the growler was revealed to be a large, mole like Undergrunt, who was sleepy as he rubbed his yellow helmet, heading back into the cave to doze off some more.


	4. The Town Of Slurples

After her encounter with the annoying pig like Smeeches, Toadette looked around to see that there were plenty of flowers surrounding her. She then turned towards the west, to see a small village of bright and colorful huts. Smiling, Toadette held onto her yellow colored and white stripped umbrella, dashing towards the village as the dirt paved yellow road became paved with yellow bricks.

"Wow, it's just like in Oz!" Toadette exclaimed as she took a good look around, to see that the villagers were small, blue colored space leeches known as Slurples. In the background past the colorful huts were several Blokkabloks moving about in the background, blending in easily.

The Slurples looked at Toadette oddly as they bounced towards Toadette, with Toadette simply skipping along as she twirled her umbrella about. Toadette then looked around, looking around to see if there was anyone humanoid that could talk to her, when the wind suddenly picked up, carrying Toadette into the air, with four Slurples attaching themselves to Toadette.

"Eep!" Toadette exclaimed as she tried shaking the Slurples off, not having much luck as she smacked them off with the umbrella. "Sorry guys, but I don't have enough room to carry extra passengers!"

Opening up the umbrella, Toadette hung on as she was blown past the huge, white and puffy clouds, looking around in amazement as she was high in the bright, clear blue sky, seeing a giant vibrant rainbow before her as she went through it, feeling more lively than ever as she floated down back to the ground, landing on a non bouncy, green giant mushroom, being west of the village as she looked around, to see more bizarre creatures populating the area. Looking up at the sky, and then glancing at her umbrella, Toadette continued to trek on westward, humming merrily as she was determined to get to the city that the umbrella came from.


End file.
